


Kerling Matamu Jelas Bukan Dusta

by namelesshoujo



Series: what a waste of a lovely night [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Jihoon mikir makanan as always, M/M, Male Friendship, Woojin doang sih, hint!bromance, ngomongin jodoh-jodohan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesshoujo/pseuds/namelesshoujo
Summary: Kegiatan dua pemuda Park layaknya malam-malam lainnya di hari Minggu, namun kali ini dengan Jihoon yang ingin jatah tteokbokki lebih banyak dan Woojin yang mulai mempertanyakan segalanya.





	Kerling Matamu Jelas Bukan Dusta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622184) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Kepada Duo Sosis Pink kita, selamat karena tahun ini udah mencapai usia legal~!

Malam itu, taburan bintang di angkasa mengingatkan Woojin akan sebuah mitos yang seringkali ia dengar baik disengaja maupun tidak sepanjang beberapa tahun belakangan. Mereka bilang, jika kau seolah melihat gemerlap bintang-bintang di dalam mata seseorang, maka orang itu merupakan jodohmu.

Konyol. Woojin tak habis pikir siapa oknum kurang ajar yang pertama kali menyebarkan kebodohan semacam itu. Tapi tak ada yang lebih bodoh daripada orang-orang yang dengan mudahnya percaya dan segera mengarang cerita mengenai mitos itu yang jelas terlihat dibuat-buat.

“Hei, Woojin.”

Woojin menoleh tanpa repot-repot menyahut sebab mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. Di sampingnya, Jihoon entah sejak kapan telah memfokuskan seluruh atensi pada langit malam yang kebetulan cerah hari itu.

“Lihat!” Jari telunjuk Jihoon teracung, menunjuk sebuah titik di antara luasnya langit yang menaungi bumi. “Itu bintang bukan, sih?”

Butuh lima detik untuk menangkap arah mana yang sebenarnya ditunjuk oleh lelaki itu, lalu butuh lima detik berikutnya untuk mencerna pertanyaan Jihoon kemudian membandingkannya dengan kenyataan yang ditilik dengan mata menyipit.

“Bukan,” jawab Woojin akhirnya setelah sepuluh detik yang bagi Jihoon terasa seperti setengah jam. “Itu bukan bintang, tapi lampu pesawat.”

“Ha?” Jihoon terdengar kaget, wajahnya berubah serius selagi ia masih mengobservasi objek bersinar di angkasa itu seolah tak setuju sepenuhnya pada pernyataan Woojin. “Bohong, ah. Masa bukan bintang?”

Membuang napas lelah, Woojin mengabaikan sebungkus _tteokbokki_ -nya lantas mencoba menjelaskan pada Jihoon dengan cara sesimpel mungkin. “Lihat aja warnanya, kedip-kedip biru-hijau-merah gitu. Mana ada bintang berubah warna?”

“Oh. Iya juga.”

Mungkin Park Jihoon ini memang jauh lebih bodoh daripada pengarang-pengarang cerita mitos jodoh-jodohan khas milenium yang Woojin sebutkan tadi.

Omong-omong, bagaimana Woojin tahu betapa konyolnya kisah penuh mitos itu? Ha, ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana linimasa Twitter-nya penuh dengan _thread_ yang membicarakan pengalaman tiap-tiap pemilik akun dengan ribuan pengikut. Dari benci ke cinta, insiden tabrakan di koridor, versi modernnya Siti Nurbaya, seklise itu! Tinggal beri bumbu omong kosong soal _aku melihat langit berbintang di matamu_ , dan _voila_! Dapat, deh, beribu _retweets_.

Park Woojin memang bukan tipikal orang yang doyan membaca (kecuali mungkin komik Naruto milik Jihoon yang dibeli acak), tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau cerita-cerita _soulmate_ itu terus-terusan muncul saat ia membuka aplikasi media sosial? Kalau boleh jujur, Woojin lebih memilih disuruh membaca kitab primbon.

Pokoknya, ia tidak suka dengan omong kosong soal jodoh.

“Kenapa _tteokbokki_ -nya kamu habisin?”

Dengan wajah datar, Woojin kembali melirik Jihoon yang kini tak lagi menaruh perhatian pada bintang-bintang dan lampu pesawat, justru malah terlihat agak jengkel. “Sori? Ini ‘kan emang punyaku???” ujar Woojin bingung, terdengar tidak jelas sebab dirinya masih mengunyah gigitan terakhir kue berasnya.

Meskipun begitu, Jihoon masih punya kemampuan untuk mencerna perkataan kawan karibnya itu. Namun sekelumit unsur negatif dalam ekspresinya tetap enggan untuk sirna. “Dasar nggak peka.” Lelaki itu memalingkan pandangan seraya membuang napas kasar. “Berapa tahun kita kenal, Woojin- _ah_? Udah berapa kali kita nongkrong di sini tiap malem Senin?”

“Delapan tahun.” Woojin menjawab gamblang. Cepat-cepat ia meraih sebotol air mineral setelah menelan sisa terakhir _tteokbokki_ yang ia makan. Tenggorokannya mulai serat. “Berapa kali, ya? Nggak tau, lah. Ngapain juga kuhitung? Pokoknya kira-kira sejak kita masuk SMA, sejak hari Senin bakal selalu kerasa terlalu berat buat dijalanin.”

Jihoon mengangguk, dengan pandangan masih diedarkan ke mana pun asal bukan ke arah kawannya yang kini tengah buru-buru meneguk minuman. “Lama nggak, tuh?”

Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas Woojin. Entah maksudnya apa, tapi toh tidak berbeda jauh dengan cara ia biasanya bicara kalau sedang gugup―mirip orang kumur-kumur. Jihoon anggap artinya ‘iya’.

“Terus―” detik berikutnya Jihoon akhirnya menatap lelaki itu, mengabaikan riak air sungai dan suara jangkrik yang bergerak-gerak tepat di rumput sebelahnya, “―kenapa masih nggak peka aja kalo aku pengen minta _tteokbokki_ -nya, HAH??!?!”

Lantas Woojin melotot, menghentikan kegiatannya memutar tutup botol, ketika mendongak ternyata Jihoon juga tengah membulatkan bola matanya seolah meminta pertanggung jawaban atas dosa-dosa yang telah diperbuat Woojin selama ini. “Lah? Ngomong, kek, kalo mau minta??”

Sang kawan mendengus. “Gini, nih. Pantes kamu jomblo terus.”

Nampaknya Woojin tidak terima, meski ia berusaha menahan kejengkelan dengan meletakkan botol air yang bahkan belum tertutup dengan benar. Kalau mau, botol itu bisa saja sudah dipakai untuk menggetok kepala Jihoon. “Bodo amat! Terus sekarang _tteokbokki_ -nya kudu kumuntahin lagi, gitu?”

Raut jijik segera terpasang di tampang Park Jihoon, tidak peduli karibnya itu seolah bisa meledak kapan saja, ia justru kembali menyalakan kompor. Begitulah kedua pemuda Park mempraktikkan perdebatan mereka yang ke sekian kalinya, ditemani refleksi rembulan dan lampu-lampu kota di permukaan air sungai serta ilalang yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Bahkan kerik jangkrik pun kalah keras.

Heran. Woojin sendiri bertanya-tanya, barangkali delapan tahun bersahabat tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya adu mulut barbar meski perkaranya sesederhana makanan ringan.

Ketika keduanya sudah lelah marah-marah, salah satu akan menghela napas seraya menghempaskan punggung di atas rumput. Kali ini giliran Woojin yang memutuskan untuk menutup telinga rapat-rapat lalu rebahan dengan sebelah tangan dijadikan bantal. Sesaat keheningan memenuhi udara malam hingga samar-samar terdengar suara katak dari kejauhan. Manik Woojin menangkap kedipan lampu pesawat tadi saat ia diam-diam melirik ke arah kawan sejawatnya.

Jelas, Jihoon masih cemberut. Agaknya semakin gondok mengingat besok ada ujian Bahasa Inggris, niatnya jajan sambil _nongkrong_ bersama Woojin agar tidak pusing memikirkan hari Senin bukannya malah cekcok begini. Guratan wajah lelaki itu terlihat samar-samar dari sudut pandang Woojin, hanya nampak setengahnya itupun tidak akan jelas jika tidak tertimpa cahaya lampu jalan. Kendati Woojin tahu betul, kawannya pun tengah mengamati keindahan langit malam ini.

Woojin serius. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa esok adalah hari Senin yang penuh kelaknatan, malam ini semesta tersaji begitu indah. Putihnya awan yang biasanya menyatu dengan gelap langit kali ini lenyap, sedemikian bersihnya hingga bisa dilihat tercermin pada permukaan air. Rumput pinggir sungai pun tidak terasa basah berkat paparan sinar mentari sepanjang hari. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus khas bulan September. Dan yang terpenting, tak ada yang lebih indah selain bagaimana gemerlap cahaya bintang tak hanya terpantul di atas air, namun juga pada sepasang manik Park Jihoon.

_Lho?_

“Apa lihat-lihat?”

Hampir saja Woojin terjengat. Tahu-tahu pandangannya sudah bersirobok dengan Jihoon. Namun kali ini, Woojin sama sekali tak mengacuhkan ekspresi galak lelaki itu, ia terlalu sibuk mengernyit kala menyadari sesuatu dalam retina kecoklatan Jihoon yang tak pernah ia jumpai sepanjang delapan tahun belakangan. Apa netra kawannya itu memang seindah ini?

“Mau beli _tteokbokki_ lagi, nggak?”

Sebaris kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Woojin. Ia hampir lupa cara berkedip ketika Jihoon lantas melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya, memperjelas pemandangan yang tengah ditilik Woojin. Sepasang manik tersebut jelas-jelas diarahkan menuju Woojin, bukan sedang menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang, akan tetapi kerlingan di dalamnya seolah menunjukkan sebaliknya, seolah seisi galaksi bimasakti terbentang di sana, seolah Woojin lah sumber dari segala sumber cahaya seindah bintang-bintang dalam diri Park Ji―

“Pake duitmu, ya?”

Woojin berubah pikiran. Kiranya yang ia lihat bukan gemerlap bintang, melainkan sekedar kedipan cahaya pesawat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. Suka bodoh mereka.
> 
> Tapi tetep sayang, kan? Asoy geboy.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mau baca, tetap dukung anak-anak sosis pink ini ya<3


End file.
